Forever Yours
by xChocolat
Summary: A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Chrom realizes his feelings for Robin too late; he is already engaged to Sumia. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **03.23.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

The evening sun set the lands ablaze after the arduous battle, basking Chrom and his Shepherds in a golden light that brought the promise of a new future.

The war between Ylisse and Plegia was over. Gangrel met with his demise, bringing the Mad King's reign to an end. Peace was slowly but surely making its return to the land and to celebrate, Chrom was getting engaged.

To Sumia.

There were a few gentle teases but most everyone gave them their most sincere encouragement and support. For once, Sumia stood upright without a single shred of fear in her eyes. The pride she held in her love for Chrom made her radiate with immeasurable confidence. Instead it was Chrom who became bashful, a slight pink hue rising in his cheeks.

Robin smiled ruefully to herself as she turned her back on them, following the others away to give them their privacy.

Everyone around her cheered and some started crying from joy and relief. They chattered happily about their return home and all the pleasures that they would finally allow themselves to partake now that they stood victorious.

Robin too rejoiced and hugged her comrades, thanking them and congratulating them.

But all the while, she felt her heart break, one sliver at a time. She feared her friends would soon hear the cracking that was growing ever louder so she quickly slipped away. Seeking sanctuary in the forest, Robin leaned back, relinquishing all her weight to the tree and sank down shakily onto the cold, hard ground.

The pounding of her heart only hastened its shattering. The erratic beating reverberated in her ears and she threw her arms around her legs, drawing them as close as she could to her chest in a final feeble attempt to keep herself together.

_Oh gods..._

Robin bit her lip hard and buried her face into her arms.

_I thought... I... I dared to think that you felt the same as I did..._

The tears she held back broke in hot waves that flowed freely from her cheeks.

_I'm sorry...that I fell in love with you Chrom..._

* * *

A/N: Just setting up the story here. This will be my first chapter story! Really excited. Please review to let me know what you think and follow the story if you like it. Chapter one will be out within the next 24 hours (and it's about five times longer). Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **03.24.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

That evening the Shepherds were in for a grand feast. Donnel had managed to snare them rabbit, deer and even some fish and waterfowl for dinner. The meal was complete with a bear that Chrom hunted himself. Everyone was roasting succulent chunks of meat around the campfire, their mugs brimming with mead. Frederick was doing his best to dodge Lissa's attempts to make him consume bear meat while Kellam finally drew some attention to himself as he revealed his secret cooking prowess. Vaike was being his usual boastful self and took it upon himself to make a personal toast to everyone and embellishing them by redirecting the compliment to himself.

Chrom could not help but laugh wholeheartedly at the scenes playing out before him.

"Chrom, would you like some more bear?" Sumia had come up beside him with a plate full of steaming food and a smile.

He returned her smile when he finally thought of something. "Ah, thank you Sumia. You know, I haven't seen Robin since the end of the battle. I think I will bring the food to her and while I'm at it, thank her for what she's done for Ylisse once again."

Sumia nodded and handed him the plate. "Yes, please do so Chrom. I'll just go gather up another plate for you then and wait for your return."

Chrom watched as she walked back to the campfire, where she ended up tripping over Panne's pot of carrot stew. He cringed inwardly at the sight of the mess that his future wife would have to clean.

Chrom set off to find Robin. He hadn't seen her at the meal and he really wanted to talk to her. He came up to her tent and asked for her. "Hey Robin are you there?"

"C-Chrom? Uhm, hold on, I'll be right out," responded Robin in a shaky voice.

_Something seems off..._

Chrom waited for a while before calling for her again. "Robin?" He opened the flap to her tent to find her back facing him, her silhouette quivering just slightly.

Now alarmed, he set down the plate on her study table and inched closer to her petite form. "Robin," he repeated as he reached his hand out to gently grasp her shoulder.

She jolted at the sudden contact and sniffling, quickly wiped her watering eyes and turned to face Chrom with the best smile she could conjure up.

"Oh Chrom..! Sorry I kept you waiting out there."

Chrom's eyes narrowed as he examined her thoroughly. "No, it's okay Robin. But are you alright? I haven't seen you around. What are you doing in here all alone?"

"Oh I'm just not feeling too well," Robin kept smiling in hopes that she could convince Chrom that she was alright.

However, he knew her better than that and she knew he wouldn't let it go.

"That's not it at all. I can tell when you are smiling from your heart and when you are smiling for someone else's sake. What's wrong Robin?" Chrom gave her shoulder a firm squeeze, one that Robin felt on her heart instead.

Her smile faltered but she kept her farce. "Chrom, everything's fine. I just felt tired is all."

Chrom frowned and lowered his head to try to catch her eyes. "Really? Because I could've sworn that you were refusing to meet my eyes this whole time."

Robin chewed on her bottom lip and let her eyes wander to the ground, anywhere but his eyes. "Chrom...I'm alright. I only wanted some time to myself."

"But why would you want to be by yourself when everyone is out there eating and celebrating?"

"I...I just do..." Robin was breaking down all over again even after she tried very hard to piece herself back together. She would've been able to make a better recovery had he not come barging in her tent, disrupting her hopeless search for inner peace.

"Robin this is getting ridiculous. For gods' sake just look at me!" Chrom took a hold of both her shoulders and startled she looked up at him with eyes wide from fright.

_What..._

Robin's eyes were red and gleaming with unshed tears. She felt like a fool for thinking that he possibly loved her the same way she loved him. It was all because he was overly protective of her on the field, and then overly kind and caring towards her wherever they went. How could she not fall in love with a man who was so righteous and selfless.

Chrom blanked at the sight of Robin's tormented eyes. "Wh-why? What's the matter Robin..? You can tell me...you can tell me anything." He didn't know what he could do for her if he didn't even know what was causing her this immense grief. For some reason, just seeing her sad made his heart ache in a way he had never felt before.

Robin's tears threatened to fall at the desperation in his voice. Her heart was constricting harder and she felt like it would shatter again at any moment. All she could do was shake her head.

Chrom hated seeing Robin like this. _Is there nothing I can do...?_

He held onto her arms tighter and pressed further. "Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?! If they did, I'll go and-"

Robin shook her head fiercely and looked up at him with tears trickling down her cheeks. "Nothing hurts Chrom..."

"You're lying...You're lying Robin!" Chrom couldn't help but shout in his frustration. But it only served to hasten Robin's tears.

_Gods...!_

He pulled Robin into his arms and held her tightly with the odd fear that if he didn't she'd slip away from him for good.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and when she finally registered that she was in fact in Chrom's arms, she started squirming out of it.

"No Robin," he said firmly by her ear. "Stop." With that, she couldn't help but obey. She stopped fighting his embrace and stood limply in his arms.

He drew her closer and started stroking her back. "Robin...will you tell me what's the matter now?" Chrom was relieved that she had stopped going against him. He only hoped that this would make her feel better. If it did, he could hold her forever, as long as she was happy again.

"...No..." Robin buried her face in his chest and slowly returned his embrace, clutching at his cloak with tight fists.

It was Chrom's first time seeing such a fragile Robin. She had always seemed to be a strong, independent woman who could handle any kind of hardship. Though he would never tell her this, her smile would always be the one thing that could brighten any day. Right now, he would give anything just to see her smile at him.

"Chrom..." Robin's soft voice broke his thoughts and brought his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Yes Robin?"

"I'm sorry..." She slowly let him go and took a step back; the sudden loss of temperature sent a slight chill up her spine. She hugged herself to prevent herself from shivering. "Please...forgive me. I don't know what came over me..."

Chrom opened his mouth to speak and started reaching out for her again when he heard his name being called.

"Chrom! Hurry back! Tharja started hexing Vaike for something that he said and Stahl and Gregor are in a standoff for the last goose thigh!"

Chrom sighed, "Robin, I-"

Once again she shook her head, but this time she smiled at him through her tears. "Go on Chrom."

_Agh...I don't want to leave her alone..._

"Chrooooooom!"

But he had no choice. "Coming!"

He took one last look at Robin and murmured something before leaving hastily.

"Later tonight."

_She smiled for my sake._

* * *

A/N: Yay! My boyfriend proofread this for me finally and now I got it posted up within the time frame that I said I would. Expect chapter updates soon. Not to be pushy but they'll be faster if I get more feedback (;


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **03.27.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

**Warning:** There is some sexual content in this one towards the end.

* * *

The moon sat high in the night sky by the time Chrom had settled the conflicts. His army was stuffed and they rubbed their rounded bellies as they continued the celebration with story-telling and song. He stayed per Sumia's request until the mead and the late hours finally sank in with numbers dwindling as they made their way back to their respective tents.

Chrom decided that it was time he turned in as well. He helped Sumia clean what they could and agreed that the rest would have to wait till tomorrow.

Chrom walked her back to her tent and watched as she went in.

"Good night Sumia."

She smiled. "Good night Chrom. I love you." Blushing at her audacity, she quickly opened the flap to her tent and scurried in.

_Love..._

Chrom pondered love as he made his way to Robin's tent. His footsteps quickened as he remembered the heart-wrenching tears she shed earlier.

For some reason, Chrom felt anxious as he stood outside of Robin's tent. He still hadn't figured out how to comfort her any better than how he should even confront her about it anymore. Nevertheless, Chrom knew he could never leave her alone and thus he rapped the door flap to the tent a few times and spoke.

"Robin? You there? I'm coming in now."

His response was silence. Worried that she was crying alone again he thrust the flap open to find her missing.

"Gods..! I told her I'd be back!" cursed Chrom as all sorts of ill scenarios that Robin could be in flooded his mind. His feet took off immediately and he found himself dashing around like a madman all over camp to find her.

No luck. At the edge of the camp Chrom came to an abrupt stop and looked around. It was the darkest hours of the night, with only the moon immodestly glowing. Not a single star shone that night. With his heart hammering in his chest, Chrom felt a wave of uneasiness come over him. Frustrated with not being able to find her he took in slow but unsteady breaths to calm himself down.

_Just wait till I find her I'm going to let her have a piece of my mi-_

_Wait. I still haven't checked… _He turned his head and saw the forest past the other end of camp. _She couldn't have gotten far._

Chrom broke off into another frenzied run towards the forest. As he ran he kept chanting underneath his breath, "Please let her be okay, please let her be okay."

He swerved past the trees and came into a clearing, his feet coming to a gentle stop when he found Robin's cloak thrown in a careless pile by the riverbank.

His eyes widened and he stooped down to pick it up. He clutched onto it tightly and clenched his teeth as more unsightly scenes played through his head. He let out a low growl and raised his head to scan his surroundings. His ears perked to the sound of rushing water and he was convinced that she was there.

He treaded swiftly along the riverside. He noticed that he left a trail of footprints behind him but there was no sign of Robin's footsteps.

_Did she walk into the water...? ...Robin..! _

Frightened at what could have befallen Robin he darted up the river bank and to his surprise, he found a small waterfall.

And Robin.

She stood right in the middle of the waterfall. She had her eyes shut tight and her fingers laced together with her hands to her lips. The water poured down her endlessly, as if she were trying to wash away herself, her existence.

Chrom felt his lungs constrict at the loss of words to the sight before him. _Why…Why are you doing this?_

Robin had not noticed him. She wept silently, begging the river to carry away her tears and her love for Chrom. She wanted to mold herself to become even stronger so that she could be able to wish her friends a happy life together.

"Robin!" Chrom had stomped his way over to her and shook her from her reverie. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." He was furious with her. It was no longer a question. He wasn't going to be gentle with her anymore. This girl was going to listen to him. And she was going to stay next to him, where he could see her, where he knew she would be safe.

Robin's eyes snapped open and she looked up at him with eyes wide from fright. "Chrom..! H-how did you- I mean, when did you-"

"Shut up," he scowled and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, walking back to land.

"W-wait! Chrom!" Robin protested her forceful removal from the river by hitting his back with tight fists. "Let me go! Leave me alone!"

He set her to her feet and in a controlled shout replied. "NO. You are NOT going back in there. You are coming with me. NOW."

"Wh-what..?" Robin felt shivers spreading from the core of her being and it was not from the cold. She had never seen Chrom so furious at anyone.

Chrom wrapped her cloak around her and it was soaked in a matter of seconds. He sighed angrily and yanked off his cloak, tossing it over her as well.

"Chrom I-"

"No. Not another word from you." Chrom swept her off her feet and into his arms, walking briskly back to camp. He held her close and hoped that he could get her back to her tent before she caught a cold.

"You are an idiot Robin. I can't believe I'm saying this about the tactician that led me to victory but you are so goddamn stupid."

Robin wanted to defend herself but she didn't want Chrom any angrier at her. Truthfully, she was feeling rather conflicted between the elation at Chrom's frantic search for her and the fear of his wrath to come.

When they got back to camp, he kicked open the flap to her tent and set Robin to her feet, promptly beginning to dry her off by dabbing and rubbing the cloaks against her.

"Gods look at you. You moronic nitwit. You fool. Why are you so daft?" Chrom muttered to himself as he tried to dry her hair with the already dampened cloaks.

Robin feebly objected from underneath the rustling cloth, "I-I'm not daft…"

Chrom snatched away the cloth and was ready to give her a look of disbelief until he noticed the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. His anger dissolved instantly and he was left in a panic. "Wait Robin, no! Please…don't cry. I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you…"

Still dejected, Robin nodded slightly and tugged on his shirt a little. "I'm sorry for worrying you Chrom…I-I A-ah-choo!"

Chrom smiled wryly and touched her cheek gently with the back of his fingers, pushing a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "You're cold… Come on, let's get you changed?"

She nodded in shy obedience and went to grab a fresh pair of garments only to find that she had none. "U-uhm…I don't have any clean clothes..." She winced as she reported that to Chrom, awaiting his reprimand. Instead he only sighed and she heard him come closer till he was right behind her where he began undoing the ties on the back of her shirt. "Wh-wha!?" Robin jumped away in surprise. "What are you doing Chrom?!"

"Taking off your wet clothing so you can hop into your cot and sleep?"

Despite her best efforts, a hot blush spread across her cheeks and she hugged herself protectively to fend him off. "I can do it myself!"

"Robin." His eyes betrayed a flicker of rage and Robin clammed up. But she wasn't going to let him strip her without a fight.

He approached her slowly and in a gentle yet firm voice said, "Stop fighting me and let me take off those wet clothes. If you stay in them any longer you'll catch a cold."

Robin inwardly cursed herself for not being able to stand her ground against him. She bit her lip and begrudgingly let her arms down. Chrom spun her around and resumed his work. He tugged on the final knot and her dress fell to the ground in a wet pile at her feet. Left in only her white slip, Robin felt the red on her cheeks darken. "Ch-Chrom…"

Wordlessly, he lifted her into his arms and set her onto her cot, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in tightly. He then proceeded to take off her shoes, wrapping her feet into a bundle as well.

In her embarrassment she pulled the sheets up to her nose in an attempt to hide her cheeks. "Th-thanks Chrom…Ah-choo!"

Chrom brushed her bangs from her eyes and pressed his hand against her forehead. The heat from her skin spread across his palm rapidly. "Robin..! You're burning up!"

Robin shook her head and curled up in the covers more. "No Chrom…I feel cold…"

"BECAUSE YOU STAYED IN THAT STUPID WATERFALL."

His anger was rekindled and in his haste, he kicked off his boots, removed his shoulder guard, yanked back her covers and slid into the cot with her. He held her trembling body next to his and cradled her head to the crook of his neck, curling his fingers into her teal tresses.

"…Are you feeling any warmer?"

Robin tried to answer but her body betrayed her and she could only manage a small whimper.

She was driving him crazy. _Why would she let herself get like this? _Chrom saw no other option but to take off her remaining garment as well. Robin tried to stop him by writhing out of his reach but he stared her down and pinned her hands above her head. "I promise I won't look. Please don't fight me on this. I don't want you to get sick…"

In her weakened state Robin gave in but she demanded that she take this last article off herself. Chrom conceded and turned his back to her.

"Done…" she whispered.

"Okay." Chrom turned back toward her to find her still facing the wall. For some reason this displeased him but it wasn't about him right now. He wrapped his arms around her lithe form and pulled her into him, curling his body to frame hers. His breath tickled the back of her neck and it tingled, sending a series of shudders down her spine.

Chrom mistook her response as a sign that she was still cold. …_Would my body heat better help her warm up…?_ He let her go momentarily and quickly peeled off his own shirt.

Curious as to what he was doing Robin turned around to find a half-naked Chrom before her. "CHROM! Put your shirt back on!" cried Robin in hushed urgency. She tried to veil her eyes with her hands. _Ohmygods ohmygods ohmygods…Does he have no clue as to how crazy he drives me!? And now he STRIPS!? Ohmygods… I'm screwed._

Chrom gave her a quizzical look and tried to pry her hands away from her face. "Robin what are you doing? Stop that! This way I can warm you up better!" But Chrom's patience grew thin fast and he firmly held onto her wrists and moved them away from her face. What Chrom saw sent a shock straight to his heart and set it off in a frenzied thumping. _This is not good for me…This cannot be good for me at all._

Robin peered up at him shyly with cheeks painted a bright red hue and her hair fanned around her face and her shoulders in light waves.

"Robin…" Chrom did not know what to do with a Robin who could look like that. He could only follow his instinct or better yet, his heart. He trailed his fingertips lightly down her cheek and pressed his thumb along her pink lips. His fingers gently tilted her chin up and he slowly leaned in till he could feel her irregular breaths on his lips.

Coming to her senses and remembering why he could not be hers she shifted her head to the side. Once again, her heart was about to burst from the excitement, from the longing, and from the pain. "Chrom…" Robin couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they broke the barrier, sliding down her cheeks in salty streams.

Chrom quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his hands, and caressing her face, turned so that their eyes would meet. "Robin… I think both you and I have had enough of this. Please tell me why it is that you cry."

Afraid of his reaction, Robin shook her head violently and fresh tears caught on her eyelashes. Chrom kissed her eyes, her cheeks and then her lips. His heart broke every time she cried. _Please let me be able to do something for her._

Robin felt Chrom's lips against hers and lingered for only a moment before pulling back. "Chrom you can't do this…You…I…I love you…"

Chrom was shocked. _Robin…loves me?_ He felt confused, then excited and happy, until he realized why she felt conflicted about sharing her feelings with him.

"Robin… I had no idea…"

"I know I know. It's ridiculous of me right? Why would a prince ever love someone like me..?" Robin's eyes darkened and she bit back the tears threatening to fall when she spoke the truth that crushed her heart every time she had to face it.

"You're wrong. It's not ridiculous. Why wouldn't I love you? …I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner… both your feelings and my own."

Robin looked at him intently for clarification. Her heart drummed against her chest. Could she hope?

"Robin…I should have realized how I felt about you sooner… You mean so much to me. I am at a loss when you are sad, but when you smile at me, I am always at peace. When you said we would be two halves of a greater whole, I took it to heart. No one could ever replace you. I can't ever lose you. I…I love you so much Robin…"

Robin sucked in a long breath and let it out shakily. She closed her eyes and shed a few more tears before opening them and smiling up at him. "Chrom… I'm so happy… That's all I need. It really is."

Chrom felt the weight on his heart lifted at the sight of a genuine smile. "Robin…" He gathered her into his arms and crushed her against him. "I love you Robin."

"I love you too Chrom..." Robin returned his embrace and let herself be content in his arms. She looked up at him and he dove in for a chaste kiss. Robin blushed and murmured, "Our second kiss."

Chrom smiled at her and shook his head. "There will be more to come. I want to spend my life with you. I will resolve my mistakes. Robin, please be mine."

Robin only had one reply to that. "I am forever yours Chrom."

Their lips met again and again until they were out of breath. Chrom decided to let Robin catch her breath so he trailed his kisses down her neck, the need to feel and touch more of her growing ever stronger. He gently nipped and sucked at the hollow of her neck making Robin mewl at the new sensation.

"C-Chrom…" She bent her head down to catch his lips in a passionate kiss, flicking his lips with her tongue. Chrom gasped at her boldness and she seized the chance to delve her tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers till it joined hers in a dance of twists and twirls.

Chrom pulled away from the kiss in need of air and smirking slyly, he licked his lips and gave her another breathtaking kiss, keeping her distracted while he worked on her undergarments. Robin was left panting for air after the kiss and didn't realize what Chrom had done till she felt the night air's effect on her nipples. She gasped and gently smacked Chrom's chest. "You're so bad Chrom…"

He grinned and kissed the top of her breast possessively. "I know."

Robin blushed and was determined for payback. She rolled on top of him and straddled him; her fingers sprawled across his chest. Chrom felt a lump gather in his throat and he tried to swallow it down but with Robin's mischievous gaze and the precarious position she was in, he could not help but gawk at her.

Robin leaned down and kissed his lips teasingly, pulling back before he could react. She knew Chrom too well and smiled, her heart squealing at the cute pout on his face. She followed Chrom's lead and mimicking his actions from earlier, kissed and sucked at the hollow of his neck, trailing her kisses up to his ear where she traced the curvatures with only the tip of her tongue and letting out a small hot breath into his ear every now and then.

Robin knew that Chrom would be unable to resist for much longer and watched the lust clouded his eyes and the storm that raged within them. She traced the chiseled lines of his chest and arms with feathery touches from her fingertips. "Chrom…"

"Nhn…?" His self-control was definitely shattering and if she did just one more-

Robin ground her hips against his and that was Chrom's breaking point. He flipped her over roughly and pressed his body against hers, trapping her, securing her.

Robin looked up at him and cupped his cheek in her hand, stroking it with her thumb. "I love you Chrom…"

"I love you too Robin…"

And he kissed her with all the love that he had to give. Robin kissed back fervently, wrapping her arms around his neck and intertwining her fingers in his hair, wanting to take in as much of his love as she could.

She gave herself to him that night and in return, he gave her himself.

_Forgive me…Please let him be mine for this one night…_

_I love you with all my heart… _

_I am forever yours. Please don't ever forget that…_

The moon soon bid its farewell and gave way to the morning sun. At the first sign of daybreak, a stray ray of sunlight had broken into Robin's tent. Chrom shifted and brought his hand up to shield against the unforgiving light. Chrom grunted in protest and turned towards his lover, wishing to sleep beside her for a few moments longer without disturbance. His arm stretched out to hold her, only to find that she wasn't there.

His eyes shot open, all notions of sleep had fled his mind. The empty space where she once had laid with him had already lost all warmth. Robin was gone. She left him.

Alarmed, he quickly threw off the ragged blanket and hopped out of bed, throwing on his clothes as he found them. Shoving his feet into his boots he ran out of the tent and all around camp, much like he did the night before. Remembering where he had found her last night, he hightailed it to the waterfall, but she was not there either.

_Robin where are you…_

Chrom sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

_I love you…so much… Why did you leave me…?_

* * *

A/N: Whew. For a second there I was tempted to end the fic but I think there is much more that needs to be said and explored. Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter :D Review if you please.


	4. Chapter 3A

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **03.31.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

_Why did you leave me?_

That question haunted Chrom for the next two years.

It haunted him when he stood at the altar, exchanging vows of eternal love with Sumia.

_Why did you leave me?_

Chrom could not come up with the answer. He could only speculate.

It haunted him as he watched Ylisse rebuild itself after the war.

He became an empty shell. A mere ghost of the man he used to be.

_Why did you leave me?_

It haunted him even as his first child came into the world.

Chrom's time remained frozen since the time Robin left him.

However, it was not to say that he was not a good ruler, a good husband or a good father.

He supported Sumia who in return supported him during his earliest years of ruling. He always treated her with respect and kindness, and was considerate to her in every regard that he could. He fulfilled his duty to his halidom and his people by producing an heir. He even felt a growing sense of attachment to his daughter, even if she were not created from love.

Chrom did his best to be the man everyone wanted him to be. He tried very hard to forget Robin, to move on. But he could not let it go. Chrom had tasted what it felt like to be whole, to be loved, and love unconditionally in return.

Now, he could only fill the gaping hole in his life by making up for his past wrongs. But if he were to be honest with himself, he never once regretted falling in love with Robin. She once consumed his entire heart, his soul. No one could ever take her place, and he could never truly forget her.

_Why did you leave me?_

He never got the answer to his question. He could not find her, no matter how far and wide he searched.

Perhaps she regretted it? And then she fled, for fear of having to deal with him and the consequences.

But Robin was not a woman who would fear facing any kind of hardship.

Perhaps she just wanted to see if she could wrap one of the most powerful men in the region around her finger? Toy with him and then fling him aside once she got her prize.

But Chrom believed that her feelings for him were true. She could not have acted all that out. She must have loved him…

Perhaps she had planned to leave him all along. Perhaps she never meant to confess her feelings to him. Perhaps she wanted him to be everyone's Chrom, rather than just hers.

That was the only answer that Chrom could bring himself to accept. Robin never wanted to take Chrom from anybody. She only wanted his love because she loved him irrevocably.

In the end, that was the only way Chrom could comfort himself enough so that he could pull himself back together and carry out his role.

Though he wanted to tell Sumia the truth, he decided against it, deciding that it was what Robin wanted all along. If it was her wish, then he would never go against it.

Chrom did not want anyone to be hurt on his behalf, and he was certain that Robin would have wanted no less.

Chrom thus lived two years in denial and deception. He would remind himself of who he should love, and not who he wanted to love. Every morning he would talk himself into staying in Ylisse and maintaining order of his family and kingdom rather than run around the lands like a madman in search of Robin.

He would learn to love Sumia and Lucina more than anyone else in this world.

He stood in the hall of the palace and stared out the pristine arches and pillars to the setting sun, its golden light coating the marble floors. The setting sun looked much like the one he saw when he rashly proposed to Sumia.

His heart sank when thoughts of what could have been flashed before his eyes. His breath hitched from the discomfort but to his relief, Frederick had not noticed. He missed her sorely. He would give anything to go back to the past to change his future. The one walking towards him would not be a curly haired brunette, but a teal-haired maiden with smoky gray eyes that always saw through him.

Chrom was shaken from his disconcerting trance by a solider who he did not notice had come up to him. "Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox."

"See them in at once," commanded Chrom.

"Yes, milord." The soldier retreated and his presence was soon replaced by a woman in pale green armor who he met before in the past.

Raimi crossed one arm over her chest and bowed. "Prince Chrom. I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you are able."

"What's happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you.

"What do you make of this, sire?"

"Ill business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once…"

Sumia was listening on the sidelines and then stepped closer to her husband. "Chrom…"

Chrom turned to look at her. "I'd stay with you if I could, Sumia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

Sumia smiled warmly at him. "I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

"B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now." Chrom would've preferred for this summit to be a low key trip. He also needed a bit of space for himself and his thoughts.

But Sumia persisted, "Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her."

"I'm worried about more than our child. ...I'm worried about you," dissuaded Chrom.

"That's sweet. But I'm still coming."

Chrom sighed, "... I know better than to argue once your mind is made."

Lissa chimed in, "Wow, Sumia really has you trained well! Whh-ksssh!"

Chrom flinched a little at the contorted whiplash sound she made. His patience was wearing thin. As much as he loved his sister, that was uncalled for. "Lissa - you're not helping." He obeyed Sumia out of duty, not love. He addressed Sumia once more, "Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

Sumia nodded, "I'll be careful. I promise."

Frederick stood at the ready and cut in, "I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord."

He nodded absentmindedly. "Thank you Frederick."

Frederick was just about to leave when a hooded figure made their way into the hall.

"I'm quite impressed Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep."

Chrom's breath hitched slightly at that familiar voice. His heart was racing. That voice, the one who guided him through all his troubles, who cried out his name in the heat of the battle and the dead of the night. He felt all sorts of emotions: happiness, anger, love, hatred, bubbling and welling up inside of him. He felt the wheels of time begin to move for him again, slow and creaking, but moving. But over the years he had learned how to better hide his true feelings so he kept his composure and managed to reply wittily. "Ha! Have I truly changed so much?"

The intruder lifted their hood off with both hands, teal waves cascaded down and a pair of gray eyes met theirs, revealing a face that everyone thought they would never see again, especially Chrom. Her lips curled into a small smile as her eyes wandered to baby Lucina, "Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father."

Chrom tried to maintain calm but he couldn't help clenching both his fists tightly. "I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."

Their eyes met. Blue beheld gray in a blaze of old passions and new desires.

_Robin…she's back._

* * *

A/N: This is only Part A of Ch 3. Part B will be in Robin's POV for the last 2 years and up by later today or tomorrow. I want to get to the really good parts, but I want to take my time building up to it as well. Let me know what you think? :D


	5. Chapter 3B

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **03.31.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

_Forgive me…_

Two years ago, she left him. They consummated their love, and he told her that he would make wrongs right again so that they could be together, forever.

But that wasn't what Robin wanted at all.

She never wanted to betray Sumia and she hated herself for putting Chrom in that position.

She tried so hard to keep her love to herself. And when he was promised to someone else, she knew that her love was hopeless.

But she was also a selfish creature.

Somewhere deep inside her heart, there was always the persistent longing for him, for him to know she loved him, and for him to love her in return.

When it happened so suddenly, she felt a rush of emotions, some she didn't even know she was capable of.

She wept. She raged. She envied. She hated.

She hated Sumia for having the courage to approach him. She hated Chrom for being so oblivious and then for accepting Sumia. She hated them.

But most of all, she hated herself for feeling this way.

She thought she was special to him. She was convinced he saw her as more than a friend. She believed that she could live the rest of her life with him.

She had all this pent up love and it had nowhere to go.

She wanted to get over him. She was trying to move forward.

But then, he just had to step in, like he always did. His gentle prodding which evolved to forceful yet truly concerned demands broke her wall down.

She poured her heart out to him with the expectation that she would be rejected, which she would readily accept, eventually. And yet he surprised her again by returning her affections.

What was she to do? Reject the man she always loved?

She just couldn't.

And so together, they betrayed the world, entering into an alternate realm where only the two of them existed to satiate their hearts and bodies.

But that was wrong. And Robin knew it was.

Because Chrom was not hers.

She knew that it was unfair of her to leave Chrom without a single word. No doubt he would worry about her but also have to bear the burden of guilt alone. But she didn't know how to face him. She wouldn't know where to begin. She could cry and apologize or even get angry at him for giving in to her, but in the end, she'd relinquish herself to him time and time again, and ultimately hurt other people just to be together.

So instead of all three of them suffering, she decided that it was better if she were the only one hurt.

Chrom was strong. He would move on. He would redeem himself and carry out his duties. He would learn to forget about her.

That is what Robin told herself as she ran further and further away from the love of her life.

_I'm forever yours Chrom…_

Robin truly meant that, from the bottom of her heart.

No matter where she went, her heart would always reach out to him even as her feet walked in the opposite direction.

Robin eventually settled down in a remote village located by the sea on the southwestern border of Ylisse and Plegia.

The villagers all knew each other and survived on their tight knit community. When Robin first stepped into the village, there was an immediate change in the air. They were not hostile, but they were cautious and almost everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her.

She was tired, dehydrated and she hadn't had a good night's rest in weeks. Her eyes blurred and steps slowed, and then she collapsed from the strong heat of the country sun. She woke up to the sound of shuffling. A young child was scampering about to cover up the windows to keep the sunlight from entering the house.

"Ah! Momma she's awake!" exclaimed the little girl with pigtails while pointing at Robin.

"Nhn…" Robin tried pushing herself up only to be given a gentle push back down.

"Oh no ye don't missy. Ye be stayin' in bed 'til ye cool down an' feel better," chided a well-rounded woman.

"No…I'm really sorry for imposing on you like this…I'll be leaving shortly," mumbled Robin as she shifted to get up again.

"Now look 'ere dearie! Yer staying put! Even if ye won't think 'bout ye'self, think about the young'un!" She huffed and smacked Robin's forehead with a cold wet towel and set her back down on the bed.

Robin's heartbeat quickened, her eyes widened. _Did I hear that correctly…?_ "Y-young'un…?"

"Aye. I won't go askin' 'bout where ye is from an' what happened, but ye will stay 'ere with us 'til that young'un's born. C'mon Flora, let's let th' nice lady catch some shuteye now." The woman ushered the child out and before she shut the wooden door behind her and added, "Th' village doctor says yer body is weak an' fatigued so rest up, for yer baby's sake. I'll bring supper to ye when it's ready." And then she closed the door quietly behind her.

Robin took in deep breaths but she was on the verge of hyperventilating and the brink of tears.

_Oh my gods…what have I done?_

Robin didn't know if she were capable of raising a child all on her own. In fact, the idea of a child being left at her mercy frightened her. She grieved the fact that her child would have an incomplete family. Convinced that she was in fact a terrible person, she worried about the future of the child.

_My child… Can I bring them happiness? Am I worthy to be a mother? …What if my child actually hates me the way I am?_

_Chrom…Chrom, Chrom, Chrom…!_

Robin bit back the tears and clutched at the sheets in tight fistfuls.

_He can't hear me…He can't help me…He can't save me…_

_I…I will do my best…on my own._

_I have to._

_I must._

Robin relaxed her hold on the covers and brought a hand hesitantly to her abdomen.

_My child… I…I love you already. Mother will do everything and anything she can…for you._

Robin closed her eyes and settled into the bed, falling into the first peaceful slumber she has had since she left Chrom.

Robin stayed in the village since. Her hosts, Wilma and her daughter Flora, became a surrogate family of sorts. Wilma lost her husband during Plegia's campaign of indiscriminate village pillaging so she reassured Robin that she knew how it felt to be a lone parent. Robin in turn grew to love Wilma like a mother and Flora as a little sister. The mischievous girl kept her on her feet and a smile on her face. To pass the time, Robin would tell stories to all the village children and taught them anything that they wanted to know. She taught the self-sustaining villagers how to better increase their yield when they went out to fish and instructed the women how to rotate their crops each season in order to keep the soil healthy. Robin was well-received and loved in the small village.

Nine months later, Robin gave birth to a baby boy whom she named Morgan. Her heart welled with pride and joy when she first laid eyes on him. She vowed that she would dedicate the rest of her life to him, and only him.

But then, Robin realized something. His eyes and his hair would give away who the father was. And if the Brand of the exalted blood ever emerged in a noticeable place, his lineage would be revealed.

She hugged Morgan to herself and murmured a soft prayer. "Naga…Please judge only me for my past sins and spare my child. I do not want to cause any more harm to anyone anymore… Please…don't let his hair and eyes be blue. Please veil the Brand from others' eyes."

And Robin repeated a similar prayer every day since then.

To her relief, and perhaps Naga's meddling, Morgan grew up with teal hair only a shade darker than Robin's and eyes a bluer gray than hers.

Her son brought much needed joy into her life. Through him, she felt Chrom's presence and it was like she was still by his side.

Now that Morgan was a little over one, she thought it would be nice to take him to see the ocean for the first time.

However, what she saw there alarmed her. A large fleet of war ships were sailing towards the north.

She recognized the flag as the one for the country of Valm. Had the flag only been attached on one end, and left to only flutter in the wind, it would not have been a threat. However, their flag was flying high up in the sky and both ends of the flag were attached which Robin knew was a sign: for war.

_To…Regna Ferox? …Chrom! _

Knowing him, he would eventually get himself caught up in the mess. Dropping her fishing supplies she shouted to the townsmen as she broke out into a run for the village while holding onto Morgan tightly.

"I'm sorry! There is business that I must attend to!"

She hurried back to the house and after setting Morgan into his crib, she began to pack. She changed back into the garments she wore when she was a tactician and threw her cloak around her shoulders. She blew off the dust from her tome and tucked it into a pocket in her cloak. She pulled her sword from under the bed and unsheathed it to check for rust. Satisfied she fastened it to her belt. She was stuffing in vulneraries and concoctions when Wilma and Flora returned.

"Robin..!" Flora came running up to her and tugged on her cloak. "Where are you going?" She looked up at her with her round eyes and Robin could detect the sadness in her voice.

Robin knelt down and patted Flora on the head. "Flora…There is somewhere that I need to be. I have to go so that I can protect you, Wilma, Morgan and this village."

Flora sniffled but nodded and slowly let go of Robin's cloak.

She stood up, walked over to Wilma and bowed to her. "Wilma, thank you for taking me in and giving me a home." She then looked up at the woman who had taken care of her for the past two years. Wilma looked stern but her facade soon gave way to sadness and she threw her arms around Robin. Robin smiled softly and hugged back tightly. "Wilma…I don't want there to be any more wars. But there will always be people looking for such conflict. And that is why I must go."

She released her slowly and looked at her before continuing. "While I am gone, please…" Her eyes wandered to her baby boy. "Please take care of Morgan for me? I can't bring him along…It'd be too dangerous…"

Wilma nodded sorrowfully and patted Robin on the shoulders. "Ye be careful out there ye hear?"

Robin gave a determined nod in return. "I will. I will come back soon."

She walked over to the crib and picked Morgan up, cradling her now sleepy son. She whispered softly as she hummed him to sleep, "I love you Morgan."

Morgan yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling close to his mother. Robin smiled gently at him and rocked him just a little more before setting him back down and pulling his blankets over him.

She looked to Flora and Wilma, and then Morgan one last time. "I'm off." And with that she shut the door behind her.

_Chrom…I'm coming back._

* * *

A/N: And so, this author has professed her love for her readers by posting a second chapter in the same day. If you are not shy, please reciprocate her love with a review or some advice. She thanks you for all the kind and encouraging support thus far! XOXO


	6. Chapter 4

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **04.05.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

_She's back._

She wasn't blind. Sumia could feel the tension in the air and saw how they looked at each other, as if they could hold an entire conversation just with their eyes. Robin's disappearance had done a number on Chrom but she hoped that over time she would prove to be sufficient enough for him and that she could fill the hole in his heart that Robin left in her wake.

She never knew why Robin left them so suddenly. It caught everyone off guard, especially Chrom. Ever since then, whenever Chrom wasn't with anyone, or at least so he thought, his eyes would grow distant and a sigh escaped his lips every so often.

She tried so hard to make him look her way, to make his heart belong solely to her. And he treated her well no doubt, a perfect husband in all regards. But there had always been a wall, a stopping point, a limit.

She wished to be the most important existence in his life.

What did Robin give him that she couldn't? What made her place in his heart so unshakable?

Her insecurities began to overcome her and started to sway her, but she caught herself and maintained a firm stance, forcing a smile to cross her lips befitting of a supposedly heartwarming reunion.

However, Frederick had caught the forlorn look on Sumia's face and even though she desperately tried to appear elated, he knew better. He cleared his throat and effectively dispelled the heavy silence. "Milord, perhaps we should prepare to ride out now. I will go and inform the rest of the Shephards."

Chrom was jolted out of his trance and replied, his eyes lingering on Robin for a few seconds longer than they should have before glancing at his lieutenant. "Yes. I will meet up with all of you at the Shepherds' garrison."

Although he had turned to leave to fetch his belongings for travel, his heart yearned to be closer to Robin. He wanted nothing more to gather her into his arms and to feel whole again. Yes, he wanted answers to his questions but more than that he wanted to feel again. He wanted to feel her warmth and feel her heart beat against his; he wanted to feel alive again.

He simply missed her. Every other emotion he felt, whether it was resentment or sorrow, just didn't measure up to his feelings of longing.

In the end, it all didn't matter to him anymore because right now, more than anything, he was happy. He would have burst into tears if he hadn't hardened himself to be a stronger man, at least on the outside.

Fighting back all his rushing emotions and returning to his senses, he placed his hand at the small of Sumia's back and quietly led her away.

Robin watched them walk away with a knowing smile. She looked at Frederick and extended an arm while bowing. "Lead the way Sir Frederick!"

Frederick's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and contained the scoff he almost let out. The damage that she had dealt to Chrom and Sumia, and their relationship, was something Frederick could not forgive. But as a retainer and a friend to the royal couple, he pretended not to notice and kept his mouth shut. "Let's go."

The Shepherds had mixed feelings about Robin's return; they were furious at her for leaving them, upset that she left without notice, and overjoyed that she came back. Tharja celebrated the hex that worked. Olivia danced with unbound glee. Lissa cried and hugged her tight. Sully smacked her before joining the hug. Maribelle hid her smiles and put on some tea. Ricken showed her his new spells. Lon'Qu stood off to the side, but a few feet less. Kellam reappeared and disappeared more than usual. Cordelia prepared supplies for the Shepherds plus one. Stahl gathered edible flowers in a bouquet for her. Donnel scribbled a letter to his mom with the great news. Gaius spared some of his secret stash sweets to share. Miriel analyzed the probability of her return and concluded. Gregor thumped his chest with his fist and boasted proudly. Nowi nearly breathed fire without transforming. Panne anticipated more carrot stew for dinner. Libra praised Naga over and over. Vaike whooped and hollered with cheer. The Shepherds were reunited at long last.

Chrom and Sumia dismounted from her Pegasus and crossed over to the doorway where Frederick stood.

Chrom's heart ached at the sight before him. Everyone surrounded Robin as she smiled brightly with tears escaping from the corners of her charming gray eyes. Oh how he longed to be the one holding her right now and having her smile only for him.

Chrom stifled his desire to snatch her away and composed himself before shouting, "Shepherds! We will begin our march towards Regna Ferox. Before the night falls we should try to cover some ground so that we can meet with Khan Flavia by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

The Shepherds and Robin all looked up at their commander and answered. "Right!"

She remained as unattainable and unreachable to him. Even if she was just within arm's reach, he couldn't have her. Everyone swarmed around her nonstop, each of them hoping to make up lost time.

He needed her. He felt an overwhelming relief shake the very core of his being when she returned but he also felt an uncontrollable fear that she would leave him again. It all just felt too surreal.

Chrom kept searching for an opportunity to pull Robin aside for himself but he never found an opening.

Soon night fell and the Shepherds prepped to spend the night in a grassy clearing with a few trees. Tents were thrown up in a rush before it grew too dark to see. Campfires were skillfully lit by Frederick and provisions of bread and cheese were passed around followed by a hearty stew. The merriment continued with Robin at the center of attention.

Chrom sat to the side, away from the commotion and nibbled on his slice of bread, still eyeing for an opportunity to swoop in and steal Robin away. Sumia had caught onto his flighty glances towards Robin and though her heart was at unrest, she did her best to suppress her nagging jealousy.

_She's been gone for two years. He just wants to catch up with an old friend. _

_Yes, that's right._

_That's all it is._

"Chrom…" Sumia's voice had snapped him from his umpteenth imagined kidnapping of Robin.

"Huh? Oh!" Chrom reluctantly tore his eyes away from her to look at his wife. "What is it Sumia?"

"You seem a bit…out of it. Is everything alright?"

Chrom gave her a firm smile and replied smoothly, "Yes, I think it must be because palace life has spoiled me and so I am feeling a bit worn out already."

Sumia smiled warmly at him and placed her hand over his. "Then you must rest up tonight my love. You'll need to be at your best for Khan Flavia no?"

Chrom allowed himself a light chuckle, even if he did not feel it. "Yeah, Flavia won't be happy if I am yawning while she's talking."

His laugh set her heart racing, as did every smile gesture of affection that he showed her, albeit few and far apart.

_He chose to marry me…_

_I must be the most important person to him…_

_I must._

Sumia was able to find temporary solace and reminded herself that they started a family together already, and therefore she should not have to worry about her place in his heart.

Chrom stopped himself from further scheming and resigned to deal with Robin later that night when everyone would be asleep.

Chrom nearly rolled his eyes at the irony.

_Just like last time huh?_

* * *

A/N: This was a Sumia-centric chapter I think. It made for a good transition. More drama to come! Please let me know what you think. For some reason this chapter was really hard to churn out because I didn't want it to be poorly thought out or executed. I'm excited for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 5

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **04.10.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

_Here we are again…_

Robin glanced around to her friends and comrades, their eyelids drooping heavily as the mead and fatigue from laughing and chatting late into the night started to take its toll.

She smiled to herself and gently ushered them into their respective tents before returning to hers.

Robin heaved a small sigh while untying her cloak and stepping out of her boots.

Being around the Shepherds again brought back lots of old memories. She missed them dearly during the days they were apart.

But there was no one in the world that could make her forget just how much she missed her son Morgan.

She pulled out a small velvet drawstring pouch from her cloak pocket and opened it, taking out a pair of baby slippers. She held the tiny treasures in her hand fondly and gave them a tight squeeze, feeling the softness and warmth emanating from them.

_Morgan…I miss you…_

She had taken his first pair of shoes with her as a keepsake and in return traded him her pendant.

Unconsciously, Robin's hand drifted up and her fingers brushed against the bare base of her neck.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She left the pendant to Morgan as a precaution. In case he was to ever lose her, which Robin would do the utmost to her abilities to prevent, it would serve as a memento of her…and his father.

* * *

Robin had just made brief acquaintances with the Exalt Emmeryn and the Shepherds that afternoon and to her relief, she was given an overall warm reception. However, quickly after her introduction, Lissa had pushed her out of the garrison and suggested that she wander around Ylisstol before supper.

Robin was confused at first and offered to help with dinner but when Lissa grew adamant and insisted firmly that she leave, Robin finally pieced it together and resigned good-naturedly, not wanting to spoil Lissa's surprise dinner that she had planned.

She said her goodbyes and made her way to the heart of the capital. The streets were lined with different shops and stalls, selling everything from fruits and snacks to books and small trinkets. She weaved skillfully through the shops, avoiding those with food so that she wouldn't spoil her appetite.

Robin couldn't help but stop at a bookstore to pick up a few strategy books to study. Her fingers ran deftly along the spines of the books and with a few flicks of her finger, she had already accumulated a hefty stack of new toys. She flipped through the discounted box and pulled out a few historical and reference books as well. Robin beamed at her findings and paid the ecstatic bookkeeper. She set her books in a box of their own and informed the bookkeeper that she'd be back tomorrow to pick them up.

_Who knew shopping could be so much fun?_

Robin skipped out the store, eager to find more interesting items to purchase. She even started humming but clammed up immediately when she heard a familiar snort followed by a chuckle.

_Oh no…_

Robin turned in terror to find Chrom standing a few paces behind her, clutching his stomach as he broke out in a hearty laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! You were skipping and singing! That was so cute! Like a little kid!" He laughed long and loud to her dismay and it finally slowed as he wheezed, coughing for air. After a few minutes, he had calmed himself to just small sniggers.

Robin was not amused. Her expression was a combination of a pout and a glare. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you done Prince Chrom?"

He let out a sigh and wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. "Hahahaha! Ahhhhh. Yeah I think I am. Sorry about that."

Robin only frowned deeper at him. "Ugh. You." She wished she had a comeback for that, to insult him or hurt him severely, but she couldn't. This was the capital and they were surrounded by his subjects. "Argh!" She turned on her heels and threw her hands up in defeat, simply leaving him.

"Wait Robin!" He trotted after her and once he caught up, matched her pace, walking alongside her.

She refused to make eye contact with him and looked everywhere but at him.

"Robin…Forgive me. That was very rude of me I know," he gushed, the severity of his actions sinking in.

Still she ignored him. But he was definitely softening her up.

"I'm really very sorry for laughing. Truthfully I was very happy to see you so excited in my hometown."

Robin opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that came out of her was a small gasp. She walked briskly towards a stall that had all sorts of jewelry displayed. They shimmered and shined even in the evening light. Necklaces and bracelets hung from beams of various heights and rings and earrings were separated into small wooden boxes.

"Wow…" Robin's eyes perused each piece of jewelry, admiring the handicraft for its originality. No two items were the same. Each of them had their own design and detail to them.

Chrom came up behind her and was about to pester her for her forgiveness but upon seeing the brightness in her eyes decided it could wait till she was done.

Robin's eyes stopped on a pendant. It was just a simple flower. It was light purplish blue with five petals. Each petal was a smooth stone or bead of some sort and it was held together by a silver lining that added intricate designs along the side of the petals. She reached out for it to touch it but Chrom beat her to it and snatched it off the beam.

Robin looked up at him in bewilderment and he only smiled in return.

"I'll take this. How much is it?" He asked to the lady who owned the stall and made the jewelry.

"Ah…! Prince! Y-you don't have to…" The lady stammered and despite her protesting the prince paying for the necklace, Chrom got his way. "I-it's five gold…"

"I see…" And then he placed a small drawstring bag into her hands. She opened it and gasped.

"Your Highness! This is way too much for something so small!" She held it back out to him and bowed her head down.

Chrom shook his head and patted the bag into her palms. "I am only paying what I think it is worth."

As Robin watched this exchange, her heart grew slightly more affectionate towards the kind prince who quietly watched over his citizens. She smiled as she watched the woman's two children behind her help their mother with her work by sorting beads and stones. She hoped that they would be eating well tonight.

"Robin."

Chrom's voice snapped Robin from her musings and coming to a late realization, she exclaimed. "Ah! Wait! I wanted to buy that!"

He laughed softly. "I know. That's why I got it. Here, it's for you."

Chrom held it out for her and suddenly feeling very shy, she received it gratefully.

"Thank you Chrom…" she murmured as she admired the pendant. She put it on, tying a secure knot in the back and let it drop on her collarbone. She fingered it gently and her eyes softened. Chrom was relieved that she accepted his gift. "I love it…" She smiled brightly and Chrom found that his heart skipped a beat when she showed such a sweet expression all of a sudden.

"Ah…" He was caught off guard. Scratching the back of his head nervously he replied, "Y-you're welcome. You know. I was kind of taken aback when I saw you light up at the sight of a jewelry stand. It didn't seem like you would like that kind of thing."

Robin tilted her head in confusion. "Why wouldn't I like them?"

Chrom continued without a clue about the delicacy of the matter. "Because it seems more like something a lady would enjoy...?"

Robin fell into an ominous silence much like the calm before a great storm. Her eye twitched and she was no longer smiling. "Are you implying that I'm not a lady?"

"W-well!" Chrom noted the abrupt change in atmosphere. His tactician looked just about ready to castrate him. He racked his brain for the right thing to say to fix this. "Well I mean err… I already told you what I thought a lady should be like right? Someone prim and proper…Not at all like you... Wait! I didn't mean-!"

Robin grated her teeth together and her hands balled up into tight fists. "WHAT?!"

"N-no! Err…That necklace really brings out the lady in you?" Chrom laughed sheepishly and he watched dumbly as Robin knelt down to pick up a rock. "Oh no… I-I can explain!

Once he realized words were not going to get through to Robin at the moment, he bolted, running as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Haaaah!" No longer caring about where she was, Robin gave chase and threw the rock as hard as she could. It missed by a hair and landed just in front of him, causing him to jolt. "You little craven! I'm going to beat some manners into you!"

"It was just a joke! I'm sorry!" cried Chrom as he continued running from her.

And the pair ran through the streets, with Robin pelting rocks at Chrom and their bickering eventually blossomed into wholehearted laughter.

* * *

"Robin…!"

_You're so mean Chrom… I can hear your voice so clearly even if it's just a memory._

"Robin!"

_Huh? That really sounded like…_

"Chrom?" Robin called out and prayed that it wasn't her mind playing tricks with her.

"Robin…I'm coming in."

_I wasn't imagining it…! He's outside my tent?!_

Robin hurriedly shoved Morgan's shoes back into its velvet casing and scurried to the flap to her tent. "Wh-why are you here Chrom?"

"Robin…let me in."

She heard the strained voice and she cursed herself for having such a weak will. Robin opened the flap and Chrom stumbled inside.

"Ah!" Robin held him up by maneuvering herself underneath his arm and slowly guided him to take a seat on her cot, settling herself down with him. "Chrom…have you been drinking?"

He gave a meek nod in return.

Her heart was torn. He wasn't supposed to be here. It set her heart in a wild frenzy. He couldn't stay here. People will talk. But she couldn't leave him alone either.

He looked more fragile than she remembered.

She held his head to her chest and shushed him while stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. "Shh…It's okay Chrom…"

He shook his head defiantly and mumbled. "It's not okay…you left me. Why did you leave me?"

Robin could feel her heart breaking all over again, but she composed herself. "I had to. You already had someone to marry Chrom..."

"But I don't love her like I love you…"

Robin tried to suppress the joy that she felt at those words, forcing herself to think of it as a bad thing.

"You'll learn to love her…"

Chrom shifted and catches Robin by surprise by taking a hold of her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

"You don't get it! I can't learn to love her! I only love you! Only you!" He pulled her into his arms and buried his face into the crook of her neck, relishing the feel and the scent of her. Breathing in deeply and sighing he murmured, "I missed you so much. I love you Robin, I love you."

Robin slowly returned his embrace and held him close. "I missed you too Chrom. And I love you too. You're my best friend."

Chrom grew quiet as her words took root in his heart. He pulled back and the pained look in his eyes nearly crumbled Robin's resolve. "You only love me…as a friend?"

Her heart was crying out her love for him in vain. Robin made herself nod numbly in response.

His arms dropped only slightly before strengthening and hugging her tighter than before. "No…! You're lying to me again Robin! Why?! Why do you lie to me? Then what was that night all about!?"

"Chrom…!" He was holding her too tightly and she struggled to loosen his grip. "It hurts!"

That seemed to knock some sense back into Chrom and his arms gave way, falling limply to his sides.

"Sorry…" He looked down. The love of his life just told him that she loved him just as a friend. The thought of being her best friend left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Despite himself, all the emotions that he had tried to hold back for the past two years were welling up inside of him, tumbling and turning, crashing and churning. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"You're not even wearing that pendant anymore…So I guess it's true… You don't love me anymore."

Robin opened her mouth to refute his conclusion but stopped herself, knowing that it was for the best.

She held his cheeks in her hands and raised his head to look into his eyes. "Chrom…You have Sumia and Lucina now. And you'll always have me, as your closest companion. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Chrom felt utterly defeated. He knew that when she left, this was what it meant. But he just couldn't bring himself to believe that she felt nothing more for him. That the pain she felt that night and the love she held for him were no longer reality. He was lost.

Chrom didn't know what to do or say at that moment. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her tender hand before pulling it away with his hand, holding it gently as he placed a soft kiss in the middle of her palm. He let her hand drop into her lap as he got up.

"…I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Good night." Chrom pushed the tent flap to the side and glanced over his shoulder briefly. Her back was facing him and he could not see the look on her face.

His eyes caught sight of something blue and fuzzy on the ground. It looked like a miniature sock.

Lingering on it for only a second more, he shut the flap behind him.

Robin listened as his footsteps grew further away and only when he was out of range did she allow herself to collapse into her cot, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Oh gods…I still love him so much…_

Robin knew that in her lifetime, she would never love another. Her heart only belonged to him.

The flower on the pendant was a forget-me-not. Back then, she researched the flower and found that in the language of flowers, the forget-me-not stood for true love.

_Please Naga, anyone! Please help me forget!_

_Chrom…_

She brought her hand to her lips and kissed the same spot on her palm that he did.

_I love you…_

* * *

A/N: To make up for the long wait, this chapter is also slightly longer :D I noticed that the chapters where I include more Robin x Chrom interactions, they are longer. I stayed up till 4 am to write this haha!

A quick shoutout to reviewers whose determined support always motivated me: SaiSymbolic, Mew Mew, Angel of Darkness and Light, and OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO.

And thanks to Mr. Yeou (my bf who proofreads these :3 )

And to all my readers who have been showering me with love and dedication. Please continue to let me know what you think about the story and its progress. I re-read them all the time and they always cheer me up when I feel like my story's in a slump. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 6

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **05.10.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

_She no longer loves me…_

Chrom's heart was beyond repair. The truth of the matter that he had tried so hard to avoid now fell upon him with all the weight of his years spent in silent suffering.

Before, every morning that he woke up, he was still able to see a small sliver of hope. He would use it to steel himself against reality and deceive himself into the pre-written script of his life. But now, even with the sun's first rays lighting his way, he was trapped in a suffocating darkness.

If this is what it had come to, if this was how they were meant to be, then he wished she had never returned. At least then he could still delude himself and fantasize about an alternate life.

What was there left for him to do? All the he could do was lock his heart away as he had done so before, slap on a mask that he now wore skillfully, and stumble through life as he had for the last two years without her.

At the break of dawn, Chrom led the Shepherds the rest of the way to Regna Ferox.

He trudged along, stealing fleeting glances at her once in a while.

His heart grew heavier but he kept his footsteps light so that no one would be the wiser. She looked like she was getting by just fine without him.

Had she forgotten about him already? About them and what they shared?

How could she?! She just left him and now that she is back she tells him-

…Tells him that she no longer loves him.

_She no longer loves me…_

_But…I still love her._

_I love her._

He was so blind before; blind to her love, and blind to his own feelings. And now, as punishment, he would never have his love reciprocated. He would never be able to live his life out with her. He would never be able to call her his own.

Not that he was ever able to, but he could have. He could have had her. He could have shared his life with her. And he truly wanted to, from the bottom of his heart.

Even if they no longer had anything, he wanted to continue to love her from afar, because that was all that was left.

It did not matter that she did not love him. He would do all the loving for them. He would never be able to love another like he loved her.

He wanted to watch over her and to see her smile, for as long as he was allowed to.

They met with Flavia and Basilio where an unexpected visit from Virion revealed that he was in fact the Duke of Rosanne, a territory of Valm. His witty vessel Cherche brought them news of a possible Emperor Walhart's campaign for conquest.

Holding in a sigh and shutting down his turmoiled heart, Chrom readied his troops for an impending battle at Port Ferox.

* * *

Robin threw herself into the heat of the battle in order to support their latest addition. Cherche. She fended off any enemies that posed a threat to her safety and let the wyvern rider pick them off so that she could quickly catch up to the level of fighting that Robin had trained the rest of the Shepherds to.

However, she soon found herself to be surrounded at every corner. She quickly commanded Cherche to fly over to the back of the flank and fought the Valmese off one at a time.

_Oh no…!_

Her Elthunder tome rusted over and crumbled to charred dust.

Robin hurriedly unsheathed her sword but in a matter of minutes she was overwhelmed by the ranged units that backed the endless flow of close combat units.

"Ah!" An archer had sprung up between the mounted units and readied a pointed arrow on his killer bow at her.

The archer spun his arrow with poise and she could see his bloodthirsty sneer as he drew back the arrow.

_A critical…! I-I'm done for...!_

"Robin!" Chrom had been fighting his way over to her. Unscathed but bloodied, he had cut enemies down recklessly just to reach her.

He dived into the thrall and stretched his arm out to pull her to him. He held her close and raised his Falchion to block the deadly blow from the arrow.

Robin's eyes widened as she processed what just occurred and for a short moment allowed herself to lean into his strong chest as she caught her breath in shallow pants.

He kept her close, veiling her with his cloak as he finished off all the immediate threats.

"Robin."

Robin gasped in slight surprise and looked up at him immediately, her heart pounding from the adrenaline that still raced through her veins. At least, that was what she attributed it to, quickly denying that her irregular heartbeat could have been due to his devilishly handsome face on the battlefield.

_This is not the time Robin! Get a hold of yourself! Answer him! And stop staring at his lips!_

"Y-yes?" She stuttered and when she realized she did, she mentally kicked herself.

_…That was the best you could do? Really?_

"Here." Chrom handed her a new tome. "Be careful."

"Oh…" She took it and held it gingerly, as if it were the only real connection left between them: a commander and his tactician. She opened her mouth to thank him but he had already moved on.

An inexplicable mix between forlornness and affection ruffled her heart.

_Thanks Chrom…_

With minimal difficulty from there on, they stood victorious after the battle against the seacomers.

But the war had only just begun.

Regrouping, Robin weaved her way through tired troops over to Chrom. "Chrom, is that all of them?"

He glanced at her before resuming his examination of Sumia for injuries. "Yes, but victory's come with a price..."

Robin felt a small pang in her heart at the intimate scene before her but dismissed it immediately, convincing her that it was for the best.

Basilio interjected gruffly, "The town is in shambles, as is my army."

Frederick bowed slightly as he came into the presence of Chrom. "This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

Flavia huffed and stood proudly, brandishing her sword as if readying herself for another battle. "That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come."

Basilio continued. "And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

Chrom sighed and turned to meet everyone's eyes. "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea..." His eyes reluctantly met with hers. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

Robin faltered under his distanced gaze but answered him. "Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA..."

His new words caught her off guard. "But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

Chrom had never doubted her so strongly before. Was this because she kept her feelings at bay by rejecting him? For some reason, this hurt her even more than just seeing him with Sumia attached at the hip.

Tactless and unaware, Basilio cut in. "So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does... "

Flavia quipped, "You have someplace in mind, oaf?"

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

Despite the distraction, Robin caught on. "Plegia!"

Chrom shook his head decisively. "No. Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them," reasoned Basilio.

"The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward," added Flavia.

She knew that he hated the idea but she had to press it further. After all, she was still his tactician and it was her job to enforce the best course of action for them at all times. "Chrom, will you reconsider?"

Chrom weighed his options once more. He knew Basilio and Flavia were convinced this was the only way. But Ylisse had only recently managed to make peace with Plegia. He hesitantly looked at Robin once more and found her silver gray eyes staring back at his with strong determination. "...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

Holding eye contact with him for just a second longer would make her heart burst so she looked away. "Indeed."

As everyone started to retire from the brief meeting Flavia matched her stride for long enough to say, "You know, Robin... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

Robin smiled wryly. "Thank you Flavia." She nodded and followed Basilio to tend to their Feroxi troops.

Robin turned around and saw Chrom walking off with Sumia, the two of them engaged in only each other.

_Yes…We have grown…_

_Grown apart._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here is a transition chapter; please be prepared for Lucina's entrance in the next one :D I would've made this one longer but it seemed appropriate to stop here for now. The next time I update (I am aiming for Sunday) I hope I can get out a good amount of the plot since this was also one of the harder chapters for me to write since it's been a while and I had ended the last chapter with high drama and angst. I hope you can see the turmoil that I tried to bring out within each character and once again, thank you to all the fans who have been waiting so patiently for me to update. I AM BACK IN BUSINESS.


	9. Chapter 7

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **06.10.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

Robin let out a heavy sigh as she trudged alongside everyone, en route to Carrion Isle, where they were to meet with the King of Plegia.

"You know Robin, that's the fifth sigh in a row now."

"Huh..? Oh! Tharja! I didn't notice you behind me…" Robin exclaimed softly, easing into a warm smile as she slowed her pace down to match the dark mage's.

Tharja's eyes shifted to the side, her gaze darkened just a bit as she smirked to herself before replying, "Oh Robin, I am always close by."

Robin relented and let out an airy chuckle.

_She's the same as always…_

"So…why the constant sighs? I'm pretty sure my last hex did not have such a known side effect…But then again, I seem to have casted more than usual since you came back…"

Robin's eyes widened a little at the threat of strange hexes and silently prayed for Naga's protection before replying. "Ehh I think I'm just not used to being on the road again. I forgot what it was like." She followed it up with a bright smile to which Tharja noticeably faltered to. "Tharja? What's wrong?"

"…I can only speak for myself…but I have never forgotten what it was like to be with you Robin."

Upon hearing Tharja's honest confession, Robin sobered up immediately. "Tharja…"

"…Why did you leave?"

Robin bit her lip and struggled to form a suitable answer.

_I want to answer honestly but I don't think it'd end well…But it is Tharja…and she can keep a secret…_

_But this is between Chrom and I… _

_Is it alright for me to just share it?_

Robin looked towards the front of the line and found Chrom and Sumia riding on her Pegasus, chatting comfortably together.

_…Though there really is no 'Chrom and I' anymore…_

Seeing the conflict in her eyes, Tharja held her tome tighter to herself before she spoke again in a calm low voice.

"You do not have to answer me. I already know. The reason why you left that is."

Her attention snapped towards Tharja, her heart instantly pounding against her chest.

"Wh-what…?"

Tharja kept a steady gaze. "I know everything about you…"

Robin's eyes betrayed a flicker of pain as memories began to play in her head. Memories that made her yearn for him and tempted her to abandon everything just to be with him.

But Robin's logical side also imagined what chaos they would cause, and thought about all the people they would hurt in the process.

Unable to say anything more, she could only plead. "Tharja…you won't tell anyone…right?"

Tharja shook her head once. "You should know by now…that I am on your side."

Robin couldn't help but let a small smile slip. "Of course… Thank you Tharja."

If she squinted, she could've sworn that she saw a genuine smile from Tharja just then. "Anything for you Robin…But in return… I could use a bit more of your hair…"

Robin feigned a gasp of terror, brought her arms up and crossed them in a feeble attempt to ward her off.

Tharja laughed darkly for a brief moment then resumed looking ahead with her usual unreadable face. "Your resistance does not concern me. I shall help myself when you are asleep."

Robin's arms went limp at her sides and heaved her sixth sigh for the day. "Oh fine…"

Pleased with her submission, Tharja muttered under her breath. "You won't have anything to worry about Robin… I'll make sure the others do not find out." Thinking about trying new hexes always gave her a thrill that sent tingly tremors up her spine.

"Hm?" Robin tilted her head in confusion. "Did you say something?"

Tharja allowed herself another dark smile. "No, nothing at all."

Robin gave her a skeptical look but did not want to even try to pry it out of her so she dismissed it.

Her mind wandered again.

_I wonder who took the throne after Gangrel..?_

* * *

After arriving at the small island, Chrom had his troops begin to pitch up a camp for them to stay the night. To appease Frederick's wariness, Robin gathered a small entourage to accompany Chrom to the venue where he was to meet up with Plegia's king.

Keeping their arms stealthily hidden, Chrom, Robin and Frederick entered the dreary mansion, their backs towards the setting sun as they walked further into what they feared would be a trap, their only light was the flickering flames from the candles on the cold stone pillars.

They stopped in their tracks when they heard the click of sultry steps headed their way. A familiar dark beauty appeared before them.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you," she spoke in a seductive voice.

"Aversa!" Chrom was taken aback from the rather unwelcome surprise.

Robin watched the exchange between the three with an indescribable foreboding of ill to come lodged in her throat. She swallowed and quietly grasped for her tome in her cloak as the sinking feeling spread from her chest.

_Validar..._

_Grimleal..._

_Grima... _

_Why...does this all unsettle me so much?_

"...Ah, here is my lord now." Aversa's announcement snapped Robin out of her trance.

She looked forward and saw a cruel looking man whose sinister smile curled just enough to show a hint of his teeth, making his eyes crinkle into narrow slits that glowed an unfriendly yellow. His wiry frame made him look shrewd but his height made up for his lack of presence. Having to crane one's neck just to meet his eyes made one feel like quivering mouse beneath a venomous snake's deadly gaze.

But neither Robin nor Chrom was willing to let the new king shake their resolution.

"An honor to finally meet you sire. I am Validar, king remnant of Plegia." His low voice carried an disconcerting rasp.

"The honor is mine, good king..." _This man...I know him from somewhere. And I may not remember right this instance, but for some reason, I know that I do not like this man. Where have I seen him before...? _Before he catch himself, he had already vocalized his surprise. "Gods! It can't be."

He whipped around and frantically searched for Robin's eyes. She looked straight back at him, a connection established. Though somewhere deep in their hearts, they were happy to finally look into the other's eyes, this was not the time nor place and so they quickly repressed the rising feeling that threatened to overflow.

_Robin!_

_I know!_

They thought the same thing. _He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn..._

Frederick noticed the subtle exchange that went on between the two and he immediately felt the anger starting to bubble up in his veins.

Either unable to read the atmosphere or he simply did not care, Validar cut in. "You must be Lady Robin."

Robin felt a cold chill travel up her spine but composed herself just enough to reply steadily. "You know of me, sire?"

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

A compliment from such a man only served to disgust her. She looked for Chrom's eyes again and found them waiting for her.

_We killed him, Robin...!_

_I know but...the resemblance...it's uncanny..._

_How could he possibly-_

"My, the negotiation hasn't even begun..." mused Validar as he tapped his fingers along his crossed arms.

"...My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect," hastily replied Chrom, tearing his eyes away from Robin's for only that second.

_Chrom? What should we do?_

_Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything..._

"Then let us get to it." Both Robin and Chrom turned to Validar and nodded slightly in response.

Aversa interjected, "Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

Their offer literally doused the flames of fury that Robin and Chrom had unknowingly fanned in Frederick. "That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..."

Validar looked pleased with himself. "I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

Whatever hesitation Chrom felt towards the ease with which he received support for his cause, he put it aside for now. "Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

Though Chrom still held reservations about Plegia and its king, he decided to simply go with the flow for now. "As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Oh, so soon?" Aversa feigned injury as she rested a hand daintily over her heart. "But I have one more introduction to make."

_I knew that this was too good to be true...As if this affair would be that simple._

Chrom inwardly sighed. "...Yes? And who would that would be?"

Validar swept his hands out in a grand motion, the pride in his words were unsettling. "A hierophant, the highest of her order in all Plegia."

At his introduction, a heavily cloaked and hooded figure walked out from the shadows towards them.

Robin decided to talk first. "So you lead people in worship?"

There was an unusual air of suspense that befell them as they waited for the new addition to speak. A few more moments passed in a disconcerting silence before Robin tried to address the hierophant again.

"...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?"

"...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong..."

"...Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?" It may have been her imagination, but that voice sounded very...

Losing his patience at last with the barely responsive addition, Frederick cut in. "Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

"...You are a long way from Ylisse, sir...But very well..." A pair of small pale hands pulled down the hood revealing a face they all knew well. "Is that better?"

Robin's soul almost jumped out of her skin. "What?!"

Even Chrom jolted in surprise. "By the gods!"

_If there are two Robins...I won't be greedy! I just want one of them...! _Luckily, Chrom had managed to keep his commentary to himself. He knew better than to allow his mind to wander like this, bitterly laughing off the thought.

Frederick's eyes widened. "What manner of sorcery-"

Her heart shuddered. "She...looks just like me."

The hierophant spoke. "My name is Robin. Oh and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence..."

Robin opened her mouth to spout out more questions but Validar quite happily interrupted her.

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it...What are the odds?" Robin could've sworn that he turned to her for just that moment to mock her before returning his attention to Chrom. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w-"

Just as Validar was waving them away, Chrom couldn't help but raise his voice in protest. "Hold just a moment!"

Aversa tilted her head slightly. "Milord?"

"What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Robin-"

She wagged a finger to hush him. "I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead... Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia an be quite treacherous..."

With that, Validar turned around with Aversa and the hierophant at his tail, disappearing into the shadows.

Baffled and defeated, they returned to camp.

* * *

Robin sighed and tossed off her blanket.

"...It's no use. I can't sleep. Who was that woman? How could she bear the same face as me?"

'Robin...'

._..Who is that?_

Robin quickly rubbed the restlessness from her eyes and sat up, fully alert.

'Heed me, Robin...'

"Who's there?!" She slipped her feet into her boots and threw her cloak around her shoulders as she hurried outside. Robin broke into a sprint and checked the perimeter, but there wasn't any sign of an intruder anywhere. She slowed to a stop and took deep breaths to calm her racing heartbeats. "Th-there's no one..."

'Heed my call, Robin...'

"Nngh..." Robin's head started pounding. She brought her hands to her ears in a feeble effort to keep her head from splitting. "This voice is...in my head! Who are you?! What's happening?!"

Suddenly, the image of the man that Robin wished she would not have to see again anytime soon materialized before her.

Robin's heart nearly stopped. Her eyes squeezed shut to shut out the illusion but he was still standing there, unfazed with his lips curled into a malicious sneer.

'Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?'

"V-Validar?"

'Have you truly forgotten?' His eyebrow arched in mild bemusement.

"You were...calling me... Augh!" Robin clutched her head in pain, keeling over as she tried to calm the rapid pulsing in her head. "My head! Get out of my mind!"

Validar's demeanor soured all of a sudden. 'Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone...with your own father?!'

The blood in her veins chilled and all color drained from her face. Robin could not hold back the goosebumps that arose along her arm and the shiver that crawled up her spine. "...My what?"

He huffed theatrically as if he resigned to her ignorance. 'You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! You already know it is your destiny...'

"No..." Robin shook her head furiously. "Get...out..."

His eyes betrayed a glint of fury as his patience with his daughter grew thinner. 'Why do you resist us, Robin?' His hand swept gracefully out towards Robin. 'Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga!'

Robin tried to argue back but when she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a sharp pain splitting her head.

Validar lifted both his arms up in triumph. 'Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!'

Robin felt herself slipping between reality and the darkness that she was losing herself to. Her eyelids were heavy as she succumbed to the unknown.

"Robin!"

_Chrom...?_

As if waking from a deep slumber, Robin forced her eyes open, steadying herself as she straightened her stance.

Validar growled. '...Pah! Not this one again... No matter. In time you will see the truth.' He started to fade away. 'In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be- a matter of time...' The pitch black fog dissipated along with him, giving way to the forest clearing that she last saw.

"Robin!" Chrom hurried to her side and held her by her shoulders. "Are you alright? I heard shouting." His eyes frantically wandered from the strained look in her eyes to the rest of her body, to check for any sort of injury.

_Thank goodness...it looks like she's not hurt..._

"Nngh..." Robin leaned into Chrom as the throbbing in her head waned. "Ahh..." She fought to clear her head and to calm her breathing. "I-I think so.." Nodding to confirm herself, she looked up at him and smiled as best she could. "Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm...I'm fine."

Seeing her weak smile, Chrom's arms wrapped around her protectively and possessively. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. "'Fine' is a poor choice of words! What's happened?!"

His stern and concerned voice made her heart ache. Her eyes lowered and she replied hesitantly. "...King Validar, he..." Realizing how ridiculous she was about to sound, she chewed on her bottom lip before continuing. "He spoke to me... in my mind. He said I was his...daughter..."

Chrom's eyes widened incredulously as he jolted back from surprise. "What?!" He shook her firmly till her eyes returned to his. "...Is this true?"

Robin shook her head solemnly. "I don't know...But I also don't know if it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a...a strange connection, between us."

"Oh, gods..." Chrom's brow furrowed. "That hierophant doppelganger... Could she be the king's daughter, as well? Are you twins?"

Robin racked her brain for any recollection of having a father or a twin sister but to no avail. "I...I'm sorry Chrom. I can't remember.." The strangeness of recent events finally caught up to Robin and at that instant overwhelmed her. The hopelessness of it all made her eyes cloud over. "But if I'm being honest... it would explain much..." She bit her lip, feeling tears welling up as she struggled to hold them back.

_He was supposed to be dead..._

_He is my father..._

_He can enter my...my mind..._

_I have a twin..._

_Why can't I remember any of this?_

_I...I only need Morgan now..._

_I don't want him as my father!_

Blinking back her tears, she gently broke free of Chrom's hold on her. "...I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore..."

Chrom's finger brushed the bottom of her chin as he gently tilted her head up. His eyes met hers in such strong conviction that Robin could not look away. "You are yourself, before you are any man's daughter. Remember that."

Robin's eyes softened and she slid her hand into his, drawing their joined hands away from her chin as she gave him a reassuring smile, her heart finally settling down. "...Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom's thumb smoothed over her knuckles as his hand tightened around hers, savoring this one moment as it filled his heart with much needed warmth. "Can you walk?"

Though she knew it was wrong, Robin was at her weakest and she allowed herself this small indulgence. "Yes...yes I think so."

With their fingers intertwined, the two were about to head back to camp but stopped in their tracks when they heard rustling from the brush. Chrom nudged Robin behind him as they heightened their guard up against the intrusion.

Frederick emerged from the cover of the trees. Seeing that it was him, Chrom quickly released Robin's hand. Frederick lowered his head in a brief greeting before making his report. "Milord, we are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!"

Chrom gritted his teeth. "But...we posted sentries! How did this happen?"

Robin closed her now empty hand into a small fist, in order to keep the remnants of Chrom's warmth for even a second longer. Frederick's eyes narrowed at the sight of them but kept his thoughts to himself. He returned to the matter at hand. "They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them..."

Chrom instantly thought of the one man who could pull off such a feat. "Validar!" He cursed under his breath, "This is his doing- I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives."

* * *

Robin prepared everyone for battle, gathering her finest team to take down the Risen chief while the rest of the Shepherds stayed close behind as backup.

A murder of crows swarmed onto the battlefield right before the battle, unveiling a Plegian dark mage with a rather morbid sense of humor.

He introduced himself as Henry and through a series of jokes, relayed the crows' message for them.

_Trapped..._

Robin looked up at the two cliffs and examined the valley that they were in. _Haha...This is one mountain of an uphill battle..._

_Great. I've been infected._

Shaking off the tasteless humor, Robin began formulating a strategy. She predicted all the safe spots for her fliers to stand by on to keep them safe from the archers. She devised the ideal team for the front line based on their level of capabilities to support one another and backed up the weaker ones with long ranged attackers. The healers would have to stay out of harm as well but she already made sure they had Physic staves.

"Ready everyone? Let's win this!" Chrom raised his sword and his troops raised their arms in return. Morale was high in spite of the heavy atmosphere that was thick with looming death and poisoned by the foul stench of rotting flesh.

Robin saw only one surefire way to win this battle. She sent herself headfirst into the valley so that all the archers would come after her. The ones with Longbows were trickier but she set them up so that she could reach them with her magic attacks.

When the flow of monsters slowed, she sent troops to claim the fortresses to stop enemy reinforcements. The fliers each carried an attacker with them and claimed the fortresses on the leveled ground on either side of the valley.

_Good... Time to advance for the boss fight._

She ran up the slope, ahead of everyone else. Upon her evaluation of the boss, it could prove to be a rather difficult battle for most of her teammates.

_I've no choice...I'll take it out then._

But Robin was already worn out from all the fighting she'd already done.

"Robin...!"

"...Hm?" Robin turned to see Chrom close behind her. "Hey..!"

He reached out for her arm and tugged her towards him. "You must be tired so just stay behind me while I take out that Risen chief okay?"

Thanking the night for veiling the faint blush that crept onto her cheeks, she nodded.

Robin watched his back as he walked ahead of her. _He does this...every single time I need someone the most...How am I ever going to stop loving him?_

Pushing her frivolous thoughts aside, she followed him to the middle of the bridge where the boss awaited them and they engaged it in battle.

The Risen Chief spoke. "Grr..kill...prince...!"

This confirmed their suspicions; someone behind the scenes directed this Risen attack.

Chrom charged at it with a strong blow from Falchion, Robin followed up his attack with an Arcthunder attack, and Chrom swooped in for the finishing blow.

"Kill...priii...agh..." The Risen boss fell and the battle was finally over.

Robin let out a breath that she did not know she was holding.

_Thank goodness I didn't fail them..._

"That's the last of them," declared Chrom as he turned to look at Robin. He cracked a small smile and she smiled back. "Gods, I thought it might nev-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a black flash passed her eyes and when she finally registered what had happened, a Risen assassin was poised to strike a fatal blow at Chrom.

Robin felt her heart stop as she reached out towards him. She tried to run towards him but her feet felt heavy, like lead. _No...! NO! _"Chrom, look out!" she cried.

"Huh?! Ah!" Chrom unsheathed Falchion to block the blow but the assassin was already in the midst of swiping his sharp dagger at him.

"Father, no!" A familiar voice broke through the tension and shot out from the shadows to Chrom's side.

Robin gasped. _Marth...?_

Marth blocked the blow from the assassin and upon its failure, it fled back into the night.

Marth sheathed Parallel Falchion and addressed Chrom with relief. "Thank the gods you're safe!"

Chrom put Falchion away and looked at Marth with an unreadable expression. "...You called me 'Father'..."

Taken aback, Marth stiffened. "Did I? I... Perhaps we may speak privately?" And with that Marth tilted her head towards Robin.

Robin stared straight ahead, her mind all out of sorts.

_I know who she is..._

_...She... _Robin could not explain the feeling that took over her heart. She felt hostility emanate from Marth and it was directed at her.

Chrom turned his head to Robin, his heart torn between comforting Robin and facing his alleged child. He then tentatively returned his gaze back to Marth. "Perhaps we should, yes. But let us settle back to camp first."

Marth nodded and with one last look at Chrom and Robin, left.

Robin felt the thorn that she tried to ignore in her heart dig itself deeper. Before her feelings betrayed her, she quickly turned her back to him and started to walk away till she felt her wrist encircled by his strong hand.

"Wait, Robin."

Robin planted her foot in the ground but did not turn around. If she did, she would undoubtedly throw herself into his waiting arms and relinquish all the contents of her heart to him, pleading with him to comfort her, to love her.

"Chrom." Her voice cracked slightly. "I understand. It's okay. It's meant to be this way."

"No it's not! Robin I-"

Not wanting to hear what he had to say Robin flung his hand off the second his grip slacked. "Chrom please! ...We can talk after you speak with Marth..."

With a reluctant sigh Chrom resigned and let his hand fall back to his side indifferently. "Alright..."

Robin clenched her fists and then dashed off.

_Oh gods... When will this all end...?_

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was one doozy of a chapter ._. It was extra long as well haha. I'm trying to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a month. But, if you accept my excuse, I have been forcibly recruited to help renovate the house this summer and therefore never had the proper chance to sit down and write. In any case, thank you so much everyone for waiting! I know you all have been looking forward to this chapter and I hope it did not disappoint!

Next chapter: Chrom faces the daughter whose mother is not the woman he loves most and what's worse, it seems his daughter is aware of that fact! And what will Chrom have to say to Robin? How does Robin feel about all of this?

Leave your two cents in a review for me? I love receiving feedback :D


	10. Chapter 8

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **06.19.13

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: The Awakening and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

**Summary: **A twist on Chrom and his tactician. Romance, angst and betrayal ensues.

* * *

"I don't even know where to begin," murmured the blue haired girl as she looked out into the distance.

Once the Shepherds had all settled into a well earned night of rest, Chrom left camp alone to meet up with Marth. The moon loomed over them in the starless night, bathing them in a dim blue glow that carried a hint of pink as the hour neared daybreak.

Chrom cleared his throat to speak and the girl turned to look at him. For some inexplicable reason, the forlorn look in her eyes tugged at his heart. "I already know you're not 'Marth', though I've nothing better to call you..." He lowered his head slightly in respect. "But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

She nodded her gratitude. "Thank you, but... I think I would prefer you know the truth."

He stood stiffly, bracing himself for her true identity. "As you wish."

She stepped closer till they stood mere inches away from each other. Chrom's first instinct was to put the distance back between them but stopped himself. She stared straight into his eyes. "Here... Look closely, and all will be made clear."

A familiar mark arose in her left eye and Chrom's heart did a double take. "That's the Brand of the Exalt..." That could only mean one thing. She was his own daughter. A wave of emotions overtook Chrom but he managed to get a grip of himself to process just why she was here. "Lucina..." His eyes wandered down to the blade strapped tightly at her hip. "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

When he called her name, tears spilled from her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut but the tears still broke through. Chrom couldn't bear seeing her in such pain and lifted a gloved hand to her face, tentatively wiping her stream of tears with his thumb. She looked up at him, startled at his gesture but seeing his concerned face brought more tears to her eyes. "Oh, Father!" She fell into Chrom's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. "Father..."

Chrom held her gently and waited silently for her to finish.

Lucina wiped her eyes and let out a shaky breath before moving back, out of her father's embrace.

"Better, Lucina?" inquired Chrom.

Lucina looked slightly ashamed. "Yes. Father... I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."

"Father..." Chrom mulled over this word in his head and rolled it across his tongue to test the sound of it. It was foreign to his ears. To him, it was both a blessing, and a curse.

Lucina watched her father as his face crinkled with contemplation. Fearing his rejection she quickly offered him an escape route, even if it hurt her. "Should I call you something else?"

Her despondent tone reeled Chrom's attention back. "No, it's just strange to my ear." Noticing the twinge of pain that flickered in her eyes, he hastily supplemented his previous comment. "...I like it."

She searched his eyes for any sign of falseness but under his trained mask, found none. She allowed herself to call for him again. "...Father! Heh heh..."

His heart warmed a bit at the sight of her smile. "Hah! It will take some getting used to."

Sumia had been watching everything unfold from behind the bushes since the very beginning. She couldn't hear what they said and could only crouch there with her hands over her mouth so as not to give away her presence. Her faith in Chrom was easily wavered because of her unsolved insecurities. The only way she knew how to calm herself was with her flower fortunes. She grabbed a handful of daisies and plucked away, falling into a low whisper of a chant.

Concerned for her safety, Robin had chosen to follow Sumia when she heard her leave her tent. A part of her warned her against it, but she ignored the consequences and proceeded to watch over Sumia from the shadows. When she detected that the brunette was almost at her breaking point, she revealed herself.

Robin dropped down from the branch she was on, landing soundlessly on all fours in front of the unsuspecting girl. Sumia was about to cry out from surprise but Robin covered her mouth with her hand to hush her. She shook her head once and stared her down, hoping that she could convey her message to her through her eyes. So as not to risk Sumia's position, Robin would go and ask for clarification first. Sumia visibly calmed down and gave her a nod of approval. Relieved, Robin removed her hand and placed it on Sumia's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze before walking out towards Chrom.

Sumia peered out from behind the brush. _...She...always knows just what to do... How can I compare..?_

"I'm sorry— Chrom?"

His heart stopped. Chrom recognized the voice immediately. _Did she hear...?_

Suddenly, whatever joy he had felt from meeting his daughter paled in comparison to the panic that arose when Robin stepped into the picture. While he felt a growing affection for his daughter, she was also the living breathing proof that he did not end up with the woman he loved the most.

"Robin... What is it?" _Why are you here?!_

Robin's eyes reflected just a speck of sorrow and it took every ounce of him to not gather her up into his arms right then and there and tell her that he loved her more than life itself. "It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Marth is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born."

_...She's waiting for me...but if I explain...I will be sealing our separate fates... _

Lucina noticed her father's fixed gaze on the aqua-haired tactician. Too occupied with each other, neither Chrom nor Robin noticed the heated glare coming from Lucina.

The silence was broken by a small whimper. "He loves me... He loves me not..."

Chrom's head jerked in the direction of the voice and finally saw the outline of his wife behind Robin. _First my daughter, then my lover, and now my wife?! Gods! This is all just one cruel joke that has been played on me... _With his heart all out of sorts, he addressed her. "Er, Sumia?" He caught sight of a mutilated daisy in her hand and of all the emotions that he could have felt, exasperation won out. "Why in the gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?"

Sumia jumped and wheeled around at his allegation. "I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am!" She looked from Chrom to Lucina. First she had to worry about Chrom and Robin, now she had yet another rival for his love! "Oh, gods! You brought...HER!" She sniffled and clutched at the broken flower in her hands.

Robin shifted uncomfortably, wishing that she had never gotten herself into this mess. _...My presence...kinda ruins this family reunion doesn't it?_

Chrom merely sighed in resignation. "Can we tell her, Lucina?"

Lucina wanted nothing more than to comfort her mother right then and there. "Of course."

Sumia was shell-shocked out of her disheartened daze. She looked at the girl she once knew as Marth. "Lucina? But wait, that's..."

Chrom quietly pushed his daughter towards his wife. "This is our daughter, Lucina."

"...What?" The daisy slipped from her fingers, frozen in place as she was dumbstruck from the news.

Lucina mustered up the courage to confront her head on. "It's true, Sumia. I'm your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself."

Hesitantly, Sumia inched closer and when she saw what Chrom had, gasped in surprise. "Y-your eye! It has the Brand!"

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom added.

"This... This is..." Sumia looked towards Chrom to ascertain the facts before looking back at Lucina.

Losing his interest rapidly, Chrom tried to hurry the process up. He saw how Robin's face fell and his heart churned at her downcast eyes. Rather than waiting for Sumia to slowly intake this new knowledge, he much preferred to be alone with Robin right now. "Do you see now?"

"No, Chrom, I do NOT see!" shrieked Sumia in an uncharacteristic way. Chrom grimaced inwardly. "This doesn't make any sense! ...Wait." Her mind was reeling. She turned on the strange blue haired girl in front of her. "Is my Lucina all right? What did you do to her?!"

Chrom had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the overdramatic manner that his wife chose to handle the present situation with. The turmoil in his heart threatened to overwhelm his reason. He knew that he was being too harsh with Sumia, but it was all the harder to contain all his emotions whenever he was around Robin. He took a deep breath to clear his head in order to concentrate himself to address his wife with a bit more patience. "Peace, Sumia."

Lucina, as much as she'd hate to admit and would outright deny if anyone asked, was slightly saddened that Sumia thought she would bring any harm to the baby version of herself. But she did her best to brush it off. She could not blame her mother for worrying about her child, which was still Lucina herself. "Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be."

Sumia's eyes widened. "You mean...the future?"

"Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..." Lucina closed her eyes as dark, vivid memories flooded her mind.

Upon hearing Lucina's foreshadowing, Robin interposed, her voice soft and unsure. "Why...? What happens in the future...?!"

Lucina's jaw tightened at the outsider's intrusion on their family discussion. She turned to her father and his head dipped just slightly, indicating that he would like to listen to the answer as well. "The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..."

Robin's mind blanked and her heart stopped. "Chrom?" It took all of her will to stop from shutting down right then and there. The thought of Chrom dying was absolutely unbearable. But death entailed them all. "...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!"

The young princess held her gaze, as if trying to peer into her heart before looking away from the other woman. "...Yes."

Robin was rendered speechless, thoughts ran through her head faster than she could process, her heart in frenzied disarray. "...I...I don't know what to say."

Disregarding the thick tension and confusion that hung in the air, Lucina continued, " Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but...we became separated."

She looked from Robin, over to her mother and lastly to her father. Lucina had two missions to complete in this time. One was to save the world from Grima. The second was personal: to find the woman her father loved the most and to keep her from ruining their family. And she already had her guess as to who it was.

Everyone appeared pensive. Wanting to get out of the awkward situation, Chrom spoke first. "It won't be long till the rest of the company wakes up...perhaps we should take advantage of whatever time we have left to rest before we move on to our next battle."

Recovering from her thoughts, Sumia made a noise of approval. "Mhm...I agree. Uhm..." She turned to Lucina. "You must be tired by now... I-If you don't mind, we can share my tent tonight?"

Her mother was finally looking at her properly, nearly bringing Lucina to tears once again. "I...I do not mind at all...Thank you..." Her heart swelled with immeasurable joy. She stole a glance at Robin but even her presence here could not dampen her overflowing feelings of happiness. _...Nothing, no one, will stand in my way..._

Sumia smiled sweetly at her, her motherly instinct awakened. "Then let's bid your father good night and then be off."

Lucina allowed herself a small genuine smile and came up beside her. She turned to her father and curtsied to him, much like she did as a child. "Good night father."

"Good night Lucina," bade Chrom with a warm smile for his daughter.

"Good night my love," murmured Sumia.

"Mhm. Good night Sumia," answered Chrom, but it was clear his heart was wandering.

Lucina observed the civility between her parents and then looked at Robin. She was incapable of escaping her upbringing and thus was obligated to address her as well. "Good night milady." She whipped around swiftly, uninterested in her reply or reaction.

"Good night Robin," said Sumia politely as she laid a hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"Good night," she supplied tentatively as the two women walked off. She watched them, mother and daughter, until she could no longer see them.

"...Well I suppose I-?!"

Robin felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her close as he covered her back with his body.

"Chrom!" she exclaimed in restrained volume. "Wh-what are you doing...?!"

"Robin..." He held her tighter, his lips by her ear, his breath tickling her.

Robin's heart pounded furiously. This was wrong. Very wrong. Just moments before she was forced to be in the company of his wife and daughter. But now it was she who was in his embrace. She wanted to throw his arms off, to run away. But whenever she was with him like this, she was reduced to a bumbling mess that craved more.

She struggled to compose herself. "W-we can't..."

"...If I don't...I feel like I'll lose you forever..." He loosened his arms just enough to turn her around in his arms before pulling her back in, one arm around her waist, the other hand tangled in her silky hair at the back of her neck.

Unable to object any further, Robin finally gave into her deepest desires and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his musky scent as she listened to the rapid beating of his heart. When she spoke, she was able to keep her voice from cracking, even if she could not stop her heart from doing so. "Chrom...you know that I have no place in your future..."

Even with her in his arms, Chrom suddenly felt cold, the chill stemming from his heart caused him to shudder. "No..." He tilted her head back from his chest, searching for her eyes. Her two orbs looked straight at him, the color of mercury, deadly and poisonous to his soul. His words stopped short of his lips and fear struck him at his core. The hopelessness of their situation clawed at him, all of his feelings lodged in his throat.

"...Seeing you surrounded by your family...I can't help but feel like I don't belong..." Robin reached her hand up to caress his cheek, her touch was gentle and finite. "It's better to let go Chrom...while we still can."

Chrom closed his eyes, relishing her touch on his skin, terrified of losing it again. "But I still love you...so much...I don't know how to stop myself anymore..."

Robin bit her lip hard till she could taste the coppery liquid trickle onto her tongue. "Chrom...what we had...it was a..." Her next words would be the hardest ones she'd ever have to say especially because they were a lie. "A mistake..."

His eyes shot open and the minute their eyes met she nearly drowned in his deep blue pools that swirled with dark longing and insufferable pain. It swiped the wind from her lungs. She wanted to take back her words right then and there. But she couldn't.

His voice was hollow as he repeated her words. "A mistake..."

Robin had to choke down her true feelings. Hurting him hurt her more than she could imagine. But she had to finish what she started. She could not back down now. "Yes. A mistake." His beautiful face twisted visibly as her words crushed him beneath their suffocating weight. Her heart was officially torn and tattered by the time she finished. "From now on, we can be no more than a general and his tactician, comrades in arms...friends..." She trailed off towards the end, her heart fighting as hard as it could against her will.

Chrom's eyes pierced hers, desperately seeking for her innermost thoughts. He thought that he finally had his feelings under control. He thought that he could numb himself into playing the role of a perfect prince for the remainder of his life. But whenever this girl in front of him was involved, he found himself always at a loss. He couldn't be with her but he couldn't give her up. His heart yearned for her even though his conscience told him he shouldn't. If only he were just a normal man and she were just a normal woman, life would have played out more smoothly for the two of them. He wouldn't have obligations, she wouldn't have burdens and then they would have been able to love each other with abandon.

The reason he could still touch her, be pushy with her, and still set her heart into turmoil was because he knew; he knew that she still loved him. But being the kindhearted woman that she was, she could only give him tender pushes away from herself. And he used that quality of hers to stay in her life, to selfishly defend the place he had, and still has, in her heart. He knew that this was hurting her just as much but he just didn't have it in him to let go. He could see in her eyes that she would waver if he played her just right. Chrom knew he was being cruel. Whether he gave up or he persisted, now all rested on her slim shoulders.

"...Kiss me..." he demanded, his eyes fixed on hers.

His request nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Wh-what?!"

"...I will accept your terms Robin. But only if you kiss me. Once more. Right now." His mind was set. If she would still insist on drawing the line between them after this kiss, then he would accept defeat, no matter how unwilling he was to do so.

"B-but what if someone sees...?" she asked despite knowing that this was something she would be unable to talk him out of.

"There is no one around...stop stalling Robin..." He leaned in till his forehead rested on hers, his nose brushed the tip of hers in a feathery touch. "Kiss me..."

Robin flushed a dark red as she weighed her options. Chrom was a man of his word. If a kiss was all it took for them to finally break free from their suffering, then so be it.

Throwing caution to the wind, she cupped his face with both her hands and pushed herself up by her toes. Her lips came crashing on his in a brusque kiss.

Chrom was taken aback by the sudden kiss and when he finally registered the sensational feeling of having her lips pressed against his, he had already felt her beginning to pull back.

"Mhmph..!" Chrom crushed her body against his with one arm as the other hand stopped her head from moving back, knotting his fingers into her hair.

Robin's hands slipped from his face to his chest and she tried to push him back but he didn't budge and only deepened their kiss, his lips bruising hers.

"A-ah..." The searing pressure against her lips made her moan involuntarily, her body heated up whenever it rubbed against his. Chrom took advantage of the brief second when her lips parts to delve his tongue into her mouth.

Her knees grew weak and she shivered against him from the intensity of the kiss. His tongue ran across the fresh cut on her lip from when she bit herself and soothed it with a few strokes of his tongue. He then rubbed his tongue against hers, coaxing it to play. Robin attempted one last time to push him away but once again he didn't move one inch. Relenting to his attack, she fought back with her tongue, pushing it back and invading his mouth, tasting him for what she believed would be the last time.

He finally released her lips for air. Both of them were short of breath but she only got two pants worth of air before his lips claimed hers over and over again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Robin returned as many of the kisses as she could but Chrom gave her a flurry of kisses that were both fast and hard, leaving her barely any room to catch her breath.

Chrom pulled back once more watching as Robin slowly looked up at him, her lips were swollen and red from his kisses. Their eyes locked in blinded passion, glazing over with the desire to just give in. "C-Chrom..." she whispered as their lips drew towards each other, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Robin..." He sealed her lips with all the love he could muster. He poured all his feelings for her into this kiss. It touched her very soul and she relaxed her body against his, their bodies fusing into one. Their lips locked in the sweetest of temptations, a kiss full of promises yet without any expectations, a kiss meant to last only for a few moments yet transcending an eternity. It was a kiss that seemed to say everything yet it was still not enough. They burned the memory of this kiss into each other. Their hearts, their souls, were one.

She melded her lips against his one last time before drawing back, her eyes fluttering open as if waking from a dream. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Chrom... I'm sorry... I love you...and you know I always will... but it ends here... forgive me..."

"...I know..." He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, running his thumb over her quivering lips. "I will always love you too..."

Robin looked down and Chrom could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He was about to wipe her tears when she suddenly jerked back. He would never forget how she looked then, even with unbound tears her eyes smoldered with both her love for him and the finality of her decision to leave him. "..." She tiptoed and brushed her lips against his, her farewell was but a sigh lost in the kiss. The kiss ended just as it began. She turned her back to him and ran away from him, as fast as her legs would carry her. Emotionally spent, he remained rooted in place and watched her until she was out of sight.

_...I guess it was only a matter of time..._

_It's my fault after all... I kept pushing her limits..._

_Kept seeking her love..._

_Even though I knew there would be no happy ending for us..._

He tasted the tears on her lips for only a second but it lingered on his, the saltiness struck a dissonant chord in his broken heart.

He vaguely felt something cold and wet prickle his face.

He brought his hand to his cheek and wiped it gingerly with his fingers. He crushed the drop of liquid between his thumb and his fingers.

Turning his head up towards to sky, he found that it had begun raining. He closed his eyes and let the rain pour down on him, hoping for it to cleanse away the darkness that would soon overtake his heart.

The raindrops coursed down his cheeks. Whether they were his or the heavens' tears, he no longer cared.

_Good bye my one and only love..._

_My heart is forever yours..._

* * *

A/N: Hmmm I wonder if that was dramatic enough? When I write I kind of just go with the flow D: And the heartbreaking scene at the end was me thinking that it was time for Robin and Chrom to really have a 'final' confrontation. Of course we know that they will probably falter but this is as finite as they (and I) can manage right now. By the way, the chapters have been longer ehh? (;

No worries, next chapter I speculate that we will have some children of the future appearances, Lucina + Sumia talk, and possibly Morgan...

**|READ HERE| **Speaking of which, I need _your_ help my dear readers! When I introduce Morgan, would you like him to be the one from the game, where he is definitely younger than Lucina? Or introduce an older Morgan, which follows the timeline of their births? This will affect the plot quite a bit. I have a pretty decent plot line worked out for an older Morgan, but I also adore little Morgan. Since he supposedly comes from a different future, either one works :D But in all seriousness, please! Make sure to tell me your preference in a review or PM! Cast your vote! Let your opinion be heard! **|YOU READ THIS RIGHT?|**

And finally, thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews! I love you all!

POLL COMPLETE.


	11. Update on Author!

Okay my dearest readers,

It's not fair of me to not update you on how I'm doing. It's coming to be a 3 month hiatus and that's just ridiculous!

I AM UNDER HIGH PRESSURE. It's my last year in college and prior to this, I spent my whole summer renovating our house. Ahhh perhaps I should ditch the pre-med and just become a freelance writer. Alas, I cannot. I have invested way too much time into it to just give up now, like I have into this story! IT WILL GO ON.

On the bright side, I have been writing, my ideas have not dulled, and this WILL be a finished series. It'll likely be a 30 chapters+ installment so if you can find it in your heart to wait for me, I'll still be writing.

Thanks so much for all your support up till now. If I am lucky I will find the time to update the next chapter. I have it drafted, just not yet finished.

Again, I'm really sorry you guys! I wanted to get further into the story but the next part might take me some more time if I wanna get it right. Stick with me, I won't disappoint (;

Much love,

xChocolat

P.S. One more thing! A very kind reviewer of mine, MewMew55, made a fanart cover for this story. She also made a new one that I haven't yet put up, but I think that I will once I get the next chapter out. Once again I'm really sorry! I tried writing during class but it got too distracting and I had to fight the urge to leave and just write.


End file.
